


High Tides ((IN HIATUS))

by MakTheHedge01, Mguffin08



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Corruption, Depression, Flashbacks, Gemlings AU, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Other, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Slight Cursing, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, self worth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakTheHedge01/pseuds/MakTheHedge01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mguffin08/pseuds/Mguffin08
Summary: The story of Mala, Rayce, Beck and Rex. The unplanned, unexpected and somewhat unwanted offspring of Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, who now must face the harsh reality of life on Homeworld and a secret that may tear them apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It starts :3
> 
> Gemlings belong to Maks-gemstuffs on tumblr, the story belongs to them and myself.
> 
> Their tumblr for questions for concerning the story/characters.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy~

_"Don't get too close to the waves!" A voice said behind her. The small gemling had been chasing after a crab but stopped in her tracks when she heard the voice. She whined, disappointed as she watched the crap slip back into the sea but soon faded into a giggle, running back towards the voice. She tripped on one of the small rocks and fell onto the soft sand. The gemling began to whimper, not that she was injured of course but from pure instinct. Opening her eyes, she could see the blurry blue figure coming closer to her, wrapping their arms around the small body and picked it up in an embrace. "Ssh.. it's alright.." They said tenderly, nuzzling the small cheek with their own._

_The gemling purred, loosening the tight grip of her embracer's shirt. They sat together on the sand, holding onto each other. The gemling soon drifted to sleep, barely hearing what the voice said as the waves crashed nearby. "Sleep now, love.." They said, "Everything is ok.. I'm here."_

_"I'm here."_

** ________________________________________________ **

Rayce's eyes shot open, peering up at the wall of her dwelling. She had been dreaming again. It wasn't unusual for her to dream, of course. Most of the time they'd be meaningless dreams and she'd forget about them the next day. This dream was different. It was something to do with her past, something vague and.. Well she really couldn't think of another word for it. She knew for a fact she did not like it one bit, especially since this was the fourth time this week she had the dream. Groaning, she rolled over onto her side to get up. The room was still dark, a stream of light peering out from the closed window and onto the floor. She rubbed her eyes and wiped the dried sleep away. 

 

The young gem walked out of her chamber, stopping by at the large mirror that hung tilting slightly to the right next to the entrance. Smoothing down her hair, she put it up in it's usual style, her gold tips sticking out more clearly from the mass of dark blue. She smiled to herself, satisfied with the result. Proceeding on to the center of the dwelling. The dwelling itself was a rather good size, looking like a large sphere laying on it's side. Both the doors and windows being a perfect circle, with the symbol of the Diamonds of each door. The outside of the dwelling was a smooth cream color, the inside being denim color, with the exception of a few rooms which were either silver or a bland grey. There were seven rooms in all, the center of the dwelling, where the members would share and communicate among themselves about daily life. The two resting rooms, where one could perform the act of "sleeping" if needed to but rarely was.

The studies, which was a place where Rayce and her siblings were not allowed to go in without permission. Upstairs were the two training rooms, the Astrology room and then finally the chamber for the head of the dwelling. Another room where Rayce could not go in alone.

Rayce stood at the doorway of the main room, seeing the figure that lay peacefully in the very center. She smirked and quietly tiptoed her way to the sleeping being. "Hey." She whispered, gently nudging them on the shoulder with her foot. The body steered, rolling over to it's side to face Rayce, who was expecting to be scolded for disturbing their rest but that was not the case.

The gem smiled, "Oh hey.." They said with a yawn and sat up. "I was wondering when you would get up." They said jokingly. "Heh, yeah." Rayce said, embarrassed. "Where is everyone?" She asked suddenly. "I'm not sure." The small jasper said in a yawn, wiping her tears away. "Beck left a few minutes ago to do some errands but I haven't seen Mala. Go check at the arena, I'm sure they'll be someone there." Rayce nodded, getting back on her feet and headed towards the door that led into the garden. She hesitated and looked back at her sister, seeing she had already lied back down on her mat. "You're not coming?" She asked. "Nah.. you go on ahead, Rayce. I need to rest." "Oh ok." Rayce said, slightly disappointed. "Bye, Rex." 

Rayce went out to the small garden they had in the back of the dwelling. Stopping by to check on her batch of blue flowers. She frowned, gently touching the fresh bruises on the small petals. They looked like they had been accidentally stepped on, well she hoped it was an accident. There was nothing she could do for them right now, she carefully covered them up with a net that lay nearby. "I'll take care of you guys later." She said with a smile and got back up to her feet.

She went out the back way of the garden that led into the alley to get to the arena. Sure, she could've gone the normal way to the arena, having to deal with the many crowds of gems. The glares, the staring, the comments. Such a disgraceful thing to be a half-breed gem, especially having them near associate with that of pure gems. Not that it was a new thing, of course. It had always been that way for Rayce and her siblings, for as long as she could remember. Of course, they always had their parent look after them, always being there to chase away the  _monsters._  

Rayce now growing closer to the age of adulthood, could easily take care of these type of situations on her own. Though, she didn't feel like doing so today.

Or any other.

** _____________________________________________________ **

Rayce finally made it to the large doors of the arena, making sure to check if there were any other gems nearby. She frowned as she looked up at the door, jumping up to grab ahold of the handle. Swinging her body back and forth to actually get it to open. Oh how she hated being short, especially when it came to reaching up to grab things up in high places or opening doors such as this one. She had always envied how much taller her sisters were compared to herself.

They were all the same size when they were young but as time passed, Rayce seemed to be the only one of the four to stop growing. She walked into the arena, looking around at the rows and rows of empty seats. It was such an eerie feeling being by herself there, the place where hundreds of gems had been shattered to entertain the Diamonds and other gems of the district. She spread out her wings, flying up a few rows before settling back down, sitting carefully on a creaky seat.

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in fresh air of the afternoon and slight breeze that blew through her hair. Rayce opened her eyes, looking down at the arena, noticing the two figures fighting each other down below. She squinted her eyes, making out the familiar face of her sister, Mala. Rayce got up to her feet, ready to fly down and fight alongside her sister. That is until she saw who her opponent was. She stood still and listened carefully.

"Attack from above, Mala!" The voice shouted, echoing all throughout the arena, "You must attack your enemy from above!". The malachite panted hard but did what she was told, jumping up high with her axe in hand to strike the large helmet below her. Her opponent grabbed ahold of the axe, throwing Mala across to the wall, where she hit it hard. She hissed in pain, dodging the axe as it flew past her face and into the wall behind her. Her opponent walking towards her in a low posture. "Get up!" they growled, "Get up and right like a real gem!" Mala yelled, pulling her axe from the wall, she charged forward. Swinging her axe wildly at her opponent, only for it to be caught. The two struggled for a while, both holding on tightly to the axe. Mala could feel herself already being dragged across the sand, her grip on the axe losing with each tug and pull. She was at her limit. With a final push, Mala fell backwards onto the sand, tumbling around on the ground but stopped herself before she hit the wall again. Dark green blood trickled down from her nose, dripping onto the ground. She looked up, her opponent coming back towards her again. Taking off their large helmet and threw it aside. "Aw whats the matter, Mala?' They asked tauntingly, peering down at her with glowing yellow eyes. "Too tired to go on?" Mala bared her teeth, "Never!" She hissed, charging at her opponent again. She threw a punch but missed terribly, tripping on herself. Barely having time to think as a large hand wrapped around her throat. The attacker held Mala up high by the throat and pinned her up against the wall, tightening their grip. Mala gasped, kicking her feet desperately trying to get loose. Her eyes stung and bulged out from their sockets as the grip tightened even more. She gasped again for the unneeded air, digging her claws into the hand that held her.

 

Rayce had been watching the entire time the two gems fought. She clenched her fists tightly a s she watched she sister being help up by the throat. Her eye twitching from annoyance of the fight itself. Spreading her wings once more, she flew down toward the two. Picking up speed as she got closer, she raised her fist and punched the larger gem hard in the face. They hissed in surprise and let Mala go, the malachite making a loud _thump_ as she fell onto the sand. She gasped loudly, taking in as much air as she could into her non-existent lungs.

Her attacker rubbed the area of their cheek where Rayce had hit them. "That's what I'm talking about!" They said, pulling Rayce into a side hug. "Just do that the next time, Mala." The said bluntly, dropping the axe by her feet. "No daughter of mine will be weak." Jasper patted Rayce on the back, "I'll be back home tonight. Working late again at the grand hall." She turned to leave, picking up the helmet that lay nearby.

Mala let out a loud hiss once Jasper was out of sight. Rayce went over to her sibling to help her up, only to be turned away from. Mala picked up her axe and used it to get back on her feet. "I don't need your help." She growled, glaring down at her sister. Rayce frowned and glared right back up at her. "Oh really? Then what would you have called that back there then, hm?" Mala hissed, "I could of had handled it." "I'm sure you could have." Rayce smirked. Mala rolled her eyes and pushed her way past Rayce and out the door, slamming it shut./p>

Rayce sighed, turning to leave as well before she heard the large doors open once more. She turned around fast, expecting it to be Mala coming back to apologize to her but it wasn't so. In fact, it was a lot better. "Beck!" Rayce shouted happily as she flew over to her last sibling. The buff lapis squeaked in surprise as Rayce wrapped her arms round her waste. Beck smiled. "Hey you." She said, hugging her back with one arm as she held a basket full of scrap metal in the other. "I was wondering where you were." Rayce purred. Beck chuckled, "I had to do some errands this morning around the city, then went out for food, hehe." She snickered, taking out a small piece of metal from the basket and plopped it in her mouth.

Poor Beck, Rayce thought to herself. Finding food was hard alone on homeworld. Especially since no one actually needed to consume any type of food to live, but one could if they wanted. With Beck's case, she was almost always hungry. And her enormous appetite sometimes got the best of her. "So then, what've you been up to, lil sis?" She asked. Rayce shrugged, leaning back against the wall. "Nothing much, really. Just looking around for you guys." "Ooh, so exciting." Beck said jokingly. Rayce smirked, gently punching Beck on the shoulder.

They sat together there for a while, sharing the metal Beck had collected earlier. Rayce looked up at the sky, already turning into pinkish color. The day had gone by so fast.. Rayce thought to herself. Too fast. She swallowed the last bite, giving the rest of it to Beck. She sighed, remember the dream she had this morning. Rayce hugged her knees close, looking down at her feet. "I had a dream this morning." She said quietly, almost in a whisper. "About  _her."_ Beck stopped eating. Putting the piece of metal she had been chewing on back in the basket. "Oh.. you did? Then that would be like th-" "The fourth time I have had it this week, yes." Rayce said, cutting her off. 

She sighed heavily, resting her chin ontop her knees. "There are always the same.. the dreams." Rayce said, looking down at her feet. "The day we.." She hesitated, not wanting to say the word herself. "Left." Beck said for her. Rayce nodded, "I still can't remember her face. Just the voice.." Beck sighed, "All of us can't remember her face, Rayce.. it's not just you." Rayce kicked a small sandstone from her foot. "I know.. but still." Beck smiled, patting her shoulder gently. "Come on, let's go home." Rayce nodded slowly, getting up to her feet. Beck smirked, "C'mon!" She chirped, "I'll race ya there!" Rayce slowly gave her a smile.

"You're on."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After about a week or so, the dreams had eventually left Rayce alone. Now being replaced with dreams about the events of the day, which again did not phase her.. well she tried to not let them get to her at least. Other than that, things had been pretty much the same for Rayce and her sisters. Beck's daily errand runs around the city she was assigned to do, Mala's intense training sessions with Jasper and accompanying her when she'd had to go on official business for the district. Rex's.. something. Rayce wasn't really sure what her middle sibling often did with her day. Sure she'd see her a few times in the morning, but would usually be lying down on her mat or in the other room.

Rayce could hardly remember if she had ever even seen her sibling outside of the dwelling before. She had never once asked her why.. fearing Rex would take it the wrong way and become angry with her so she made sure to stay clear of the subject and let Rex do her own thing. Nobody seemed to be home when Rayce had finally woken up. Even without the recurring dreams of hers, she still woke up later than everyone else. And that annoyed her immensely.

Getting up with a small grunt, Rayce poked her head out a bit through the doorway. "Rex?" She said quietly, not getting an answer. She really was alone. With a sigh, she fixed up her hair and went outside to the back, taking in the fresh crisp air of the morning into her lungs. Rayce sat down by the small flower bed, gently stroking the petals with her thumb. She found it funny how in all of Homeworld, these tiny things were the only other kind of life besides the ones of the gems.

 Then again, the flowers had come from the planet Earth a long time ago. She remembered the day quit well actually. The day Jasper left her and her sisters to go on one of her many trips to other planets for the diamonds. Rayce recalled when Jasper had returned five days later, the small package wrapped in white paper she had given Rayce. The young gemling's eyes burned with awe and curiosity as she opened it up to see several small, brown objects. Two falling and going down into the cracks of the floor. Rayce took a handful of the seeds and help them up close to her face, admiring their odd shape and size.  _"What are they, Mother?"_ She asked in a chirping voice, now even more excited than before.  _"They're seeds."_ Jasper replied, smiling a bit.  _"I stopped by Earth on the way back and got them." "Just for me?"_ Rayce asked again, her eyes getting big.  _"Yes."_ Jasper chuckled, " _Just for you."_ The gemling purred and flung herself onto the larger gem, clinging onto her arm. Her parent smiled even more and pulled her close into a hug.

Rayce smiled at the happy memory. "Good times.." She said quietly to herself. A few minutes had passed by as she sat by the flowers, growing more weary by the minute from not knowing where everyone else was so she got up to her feet and went out through the backway.

It was a busy day as usual on Homeworld and far too crowded for Rayce to be walking about the streets in the open. She peeked through a small hole in the alleyway and watched the buzzle of busy gems going on about their day. Pushing and shoving each other to get to their next destination. Oh the perks of being a filthy hybrid, Rayce thought to herself with a crooked smile. She continued on walking through the alleyway and watched the gem pass by from the cracks and holes on the stone wall separating them, running her hand along the smooth, cold surface.

She came to a stop, catching a glimpse of a familiar face through one of the creaks in the wall. Rayce got closer and looked out through it, trying to see who she saw more clearly. Finally, she saw who it was. It was Jasper, standing there on the other side of the street with a vexed expression on her face. The large gem was speaking with four members of the Yellow Diamond council, all Cat's Eyes from the looks of it.

Rayce couldn't hear what they were talking about but she could tell by Jasper's face and the faces of the Cat's Eyes, that they were both as equally peeved by the subject they were discussing. Mala was there too, leaning against the wall besides Jasper with her eyes closed, frowning in deep thought. Jasper then lost it, growling loudly at the what seemed to be the leader of the small group, pressing a claw against the smaller gem's chest as she continued to speak loudly at them. The Cat's Eye gulped, from afar Rayce could see a small stream of sweat going down the white streak on their face.

Jasper straightened herself up, calming down a bit from the outburst and extended her hand towards the Cat's Eye and snatched a weirdly shaped object from them. The Cat's Eyes all chuckled nervously as she did so and gave Jasper a quick Diamond solute before they left, going back inside the building they were talking in front of. Mala had opened her eyes by this point, taking the object from Jasper and bubbled it away. Jasper leaned in close to Mala's ear and whispered something into it, the Malachite inching away from her parent afterwards. They left soon after and Rayce saw.. just for a moment as the two walked away.

How drained Mala looked.

** ______________________________________________________ **

With curiosity and concern for her older sibling, Rayce continued on through the dark alleyway. Her pace quickened as she tried to keep up with Jasper and Mala as they walked through the busy crowds of gems. She lost sight of them for a moment, trying desperately to search for the two through another small hole. Her vision was suddenly blocked by a whale of white, the more she stared at the strange screen of white she realized it was hair. Going down on her knees to get a better look, she looked sideways and saw a small hint of green.  _Mala._

Rayce smiled ear to ear. Mala seemed to be leaning up against the wall of the alleyway. The gold freckled Lapis bit her lip and poked her sibling's shoulder with a finger through a hole. Mala jumped up slightly in surprise, her gem glowing lightly to summon her weapon. "Mala, calm down.. it's me." Rayce whispered. Mala slowly turned her head around to look at the wall, noticing the hole.. and Rayce.

"The hell are you doing back there?!" Mala hissed quietly through her teeth. "You know you aren't supposed to be out on days like this.." Mala reminded her. "I know, I know.. I just wanted to know where you were." Rayce said, her smile disappearing from the worry in Mala's voice. "Ok well, you know where I am now so you can just go on back home." Mala said and poked her sister's head away. "Ow, geez.. fine." Rayce sighed and took a few steps back. 

She waited there in silence until she heard Mala walk away. With a devilish smirk, Rayce quietly followed after her sister. Coming to a stop again, Rayce watched Jasper and Mala speak again. She frowned, not hearing a peep of what they were discussing.. for large gems they sure did speak quietly. Jasper left Mala and went inside a much smaller building than before, the bubbled object already there at the doorway. 

"So what's in the bubble?" Rayce asked suddenly once Jasper was out of sight. Mala jumped up again, her hair standing on end. "I thought I told you to go home!" She growled. "Mm. You did," Rayce said, "But I didn't feel like going back yet." She snickered. "I'm serious! Jasper is going to kill me if she sees you out here." Rayce looked down at her feet, completely forgetting about Jasper's strict rule of never going anyway past the dwelling on busy days like this.

Rayce suddenly smiled, "But technology, I'm  _not_ out there.. I'm in here." She said, "And nobody knows that I am in here but you." Mala bit her lip, thinking for a moment. "Still.. I don't think it's a good idea, Rayce." "Oh come on, Mala, please.." Rayce begged, going on her knees again. "I won't come out, I promise.. and even if I do get caught, they can't catch me." The malachite groaned and pinched her nose. "Fine! Fine. You can stay." Rayce purred in triumph and sat down on a small box besides the wall. 

"You never answered my question, by the way." Rayce said suddenly, poking her sibling's shoulder again. "About the thing in the bubble." Mala let out a loud sigh and looked back at her, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing." She lied. Rayce frowned but didn't say anything more about it.  "Well.. could you at least tell me about your day?" She asked, trying to make conversation. Mala shrugged, "The same old crap. Jasper dragged me along with her on some "important" diamond business." She said with a strained chuckle. "Did you guys train more today?" Rayce asked. "Surprisingly, no." Mala sighed, running a hand through her white mane. "She said I could have a break today but it will go back to the usual tomorrow." "Oh.." Rayce said quietly, feeling sorry for her older sibling.

Mala noticed the sadness in her sister's voice and touched her arm through the hole. "Aw, come on.." She said with a purr. "Don't you worry about me. I haven't been shattered yet." Rayce managed a small smile, "Heh, I know.. but still." Mala opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by the sound of Jasper's voice calling over to her. "I have to go, Rayce." Mala said quietly, moving away from the hole. "Go home." She mouthed and turned away towards Jasper. 

The walk back to the dwelling seemed to be much more longer than it had been walking away home it. Rayce kicked a small stone on the floor and watched as it skidded on the floor, hitting the gate of her garden. She opened the door slowly, making sure there was no one there. 

Rayce walked inside her dwelling, letting out a loud yawn. "Well look who here~" A voice cooed in front of her. Opening her eyes, she saw it was Beck and Rex. The two were sitting down together in the middle of the room on their resting mats. "Oh hey." Rayce said with a smile and sat down with them. "Where have you been?" Beck asked, chewing on a thin strip of metal she had found. "Walking around the alley." She said simply, not wanting to go too much in detail. "Sounds exciting" Rex said with a smirk.

Rayce rolled her eyes, "Har har." The front door suddenly creaked open, the three siblings turning their heads around to see who it was. Mala limped inside, her bottom lip completely busted with dried up blood, having various other cuts and bruises along her face and arms. "Mala!" Rayce said in concern and went over to her. "What happened?.." She asked, taking her arm gently to get a better look at her injuries. "Jasper changed her mind about the training." Mala said bluntly, hissing slightly at the sharp pain that shot through her arm.

"Those look pretty bad there, man." Beck said, concerned as well. Mala growled, yanking her arm away from Rayce. "I'm fine. Just leave me be." Rayce sighed as she watched the malachite go into their resting chambers and shut the door. Beck patted her back. "Don't worry about her, Rayce." She said in a gentle voice, "She'll be better once she sleeps all the steam off." Rayce nodded.

"And speaking of sleep.." Beck said with a yawn and stretched her arms out. "Let's all get some shut eye." "Now that is a good idea." Rex grinned tiredly and went in first, Beck and Rayce following close behind.

Beck flopped down on her large resting port, purring loudly as she got into a comfortable position. As the night went on, Rayce couldn't seem to get to bed at all. She had been tired when she returned home after the long day but now she was more restless than ever. She then felt a large hand wrap itself round her waist. It was Beck, who had crawled out from her spot and into hers. "Hey." She whispered quietly, looking down at her. "Hey." Rayce purred back with a smile. "Can't sleep, huh?" Beck asked, earning a small nod from the smaller lapis.

"Aw, c'mere." Beck purred and layed down next to her sister, holding her close to her large body. Rayce sighed, clinging onto Beck's arm. "I'm just worried about, Mala.." She said, looking over to where the malachite was sleeping. "I know you are.. I am too." Beck said, patting her gently. "We just need to not let it get to us, ok?" "Heh, ok.. thank you, Beck." She purred. "Anytime, sis." Beck smiled and layed her head back down.

Rayce smiled back and closed her eyes, finally drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this week but no fear, then next shall be much, much longer :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is you guys! It took a while but the third chapter is finally here. I'm not quite sure when exactly I can get the fourth done but I'll get to it when I get a chance.

"That's not how you're supposed to do it!" Rayce shrieked as she tugged on the large arm.

"Are you kidding me?!" Beck groaned, pushing Rayce's face away a bit, "What am I doing wrong this time?" She asked, still holding onto a small brown bag of feed. Beck has convinced her younger sibling to allow her to help tend to the flowers earlier that morning, Rayce being very hesitant at first but agreed after several pleads and begs from the buff lapis. "You're giving them way too much feed, Beck!" Rayce said and took the bag from Beck's hand. "They'll die if you give them the wrong amount.."

Beck was silent for a moment, her expression changing slightly as she looked down at her feet. "Oh.." she said finally, scratching the back of her head. Rayce sighed, "Ah, it's ok.." She said and gave her a small smile, "You didn't know.. but here I'll show you!" Letting go of Beck's arm, she went over and knelt down besides the flowers, patting the empty space next to her for Beck to sit on. Beck smiled and did just so, being careful not to swing a leg over and crush the tiny flowers. Rayce reached inside of the bag and took out a small amount of the feed, using her other hand to move some soil around one of the flowers and carefully spread the feed all around the area, covering the spot up again once down.

"There, now you try." Rayce said, taking Beck's hand and gave her the rest of the feed. Beck smirked, "Damn, Rayce.. You really care bout these things, huh?" She chuckled, hunching over the flowers and did exactly what Rayce had shown her. Rayce too, stayed silent for a bit and just watched as Beck feed the rest of the flowers. "Well yeah.." Rayce said, rubbing her arm, "They mean a lot to me.. you know that." Beck shrugged, "If you say so." She mumbled and left it to that.

After Rayce finished up watering the patch, she sat down besides the wall of the dwelling and rested her head up against it. She looked up at the sky, the dark  clouds overlapping each other, making it look like one giant blanket of grey hovering over them. Beck sat down next to the freckled lapis, sniffing at the extra feed she was holding. "I wonder what it tastes like.." She said and lightly pressed her tongue against it. 

"Hm. Not bad!" Beck purred, taking the bag that lay besides her and poured some of the contents into her mouth. "Beck, no!" Rayce laughed, taking the bag away from her big sister, "You're not a flower, you dummy." "Man, I wish I was." Beck chuckled and licked her lips, "They get the good stuff." Rayce laughed again and hit her lightly on the shoulder, "You're disgusting." Beck nodded and let out a loud yawn, stretching her arms out. "Aw come on.." Rayce giggled, nudging her shoulder, "Don't tell me you tired already, it's still early." 

"Bleh, I know I know." Beck said, wiping a tear from her left eye. Rayce whined, resting her head on the large shoulder. "Ay, fine.. but tomorrow I'm napping the whole day." Rayce lit up, grinning ear from ear as she hugged her sister's arm. It had been so long since she'd spent quality time with Beck.. come to think of it, with any of her siblings. Mala was always too busy training or being with Jasper and Rex always wanted to just stay inside and lie on her mat so this was all very exciting for her.

Beck stood herself up and popped her back, "So, what do ya wanna do today, lil sis?" She asked Rayce, looking down at her with a small smirk. Rayce crossed her arms, thinking about it for a minute until an idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Hey, Beck?" She asked, getting a small grunt for a reply as Beck continue to stretch out. "Can I ask you something?" "Ah, of course. What's up?" Beck said, finishing up with popping each one of her knuckles. "I saw you sneak out to the alleyway the other night." Rayce said, smirking a little herself and made Beck stop dead in her popping. "Where did you go?" Rayce asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. Beck flushed a deep shade of blue and cleared her throat, "To see bout a gem.." She said quietly, kicking some dirt around her feet.

Rayce raised an eyebrow, "A gem, ey? And who exactly may this gem be??" Beck blushed even more now, running a shaky hand through her rough hair. "A quartz.. well, an amethyst actually.." Rayce's wings fluttered slightly with even more interest, "Well them me about them! What are they like? Are they nice?" Beck nodded, closing her eyes as she smiled ear to ear herself. "Yeah.. they are."

"Oh can't I meet them, Beck? Please.. I'd really love to see this mystery gem." She begged and tugged on Beck's arm. "Ah, I dunno, Rayce.. you're not supposed to be out there in the open." Rayce frowned, "Aw come on, Beck. I'm not a gemling anymore.. I can take care of myself." Beck bit her lip, scratching at her head again. 

"Please.." Rayce pleaded once more, looking up at the tall gem with large puppy dog eyes. "Okay okay, fine!" Beck said, finally giving into Rayce's cuteness. "Just stay close to me, okay?" Rayce nodded and flew over to the back gate, they two going into the alleyway together. It was darker than usual in the alley as the two sisters made their way through it, the only sources of light coming from the cracks and holes in the walls. And of course from Rayce herself, whose freckles, hair tips and eyes glowed a brilliant gold in the darkness. 

Beck came to a sudden stop, Rayce bumping into the large body and nearly fell backwards. "Heh, sorry there, lil sis." Beck apologized jokingly. Rayce frowned slightly and stuck her glowing tongue out at the lapis. "C'mon, we're almost there." Beck said, carefully climbing up the alley wall and jumped off onto the street on the other side. "Your turn, goldie!" Rayce could hear her say and looked up at the wall in front of her. Rayce's excitement had gone down a bit now.. part of her wanting to go back to the dwelling while the other screamed in her head to go forward. 

 _She was scared._ The sudden realization hitting her smack in the face like a rock. Why she was scared, she did not know- sure she had been out there before.. but only when the busy streets of the city were empty or with just a few gems scattered here and there. This was different. Rayce couldn't see them but she could hear the faint sound of gems walking throughout the street. "Rayce?.." She heard Beck ask again in concern, taping the wall with a claw. 

Rayce shut her eyes and inhaled a large gulp of air, slowly letting it back out. Her eyes shot opened, spreading her water wings out and with one last breath of uncertainty.. she flew over.

** ____________________________________________________ **

"Well about time you showed up." Beck snickered and patted her sister's' back, "C'mon, it's just a few more buildings down." Rayce nodded, dusting herself off before following after her sister. Her eyes wandering away to look at her surroundings, also trying to avoid bumping into anybody as they walked on. Rayce looked up at the tall buildings that lined up all along the side of the street, admiring their bright colors and designs, each one being completely different from the other.

But oh the gems! There was just so many of them. And like the buildings, they were all set apart from each other, even if they were the same gem type. Rayce even recognized a few as they walked by. Emeralds, Ambers, Agates, Cat's eyes, Bazzites, Apple Jaspers, Orange Quartzs, Tourmalines- and so on.

There were even gems that Rayce did not know the names to at all.. noting the tall black gem she had accidently bumped into. The gem was friendly enough, giving Rayce only a frown then a small smile as she walked past her. Rayce looked back at the gem as they walked away, seeing now that the gem was not of the Yellow Diamond district, but of the White's. They disappeared shortly, going into the grand hall where all of the district's meetings were held.

Rayce was curios to know why the mysterious gem was here but she soon forgot about it, continuing on. The city getting more and more amazing as they walked on and the gems as well. She had never seen such a sight, all of it being a bit overwhelming or the small lapis but she managed to keep herself calm and stayed close to Beck like she had said to.

"Beck?" Rayce said, tugging the back of her sister's uniform. "Do you know anyone else besides the amethyst?" Beck hummed and scratched her chin as she thought for a moment. "I guess so. I talk to a few here and there but I don't 'know' them, y'know?" Rayce slowly nodded in response and was silent the rest of the way.

The two finally came to a stop near a large grey building. Beck leaned up against the wall and folded her arms, "And now we wait." She said and closed her eyes. Rayce sighed quietly to herself and sat down besides Beck's legs, crossing her arms as well. After about 2 minutes or so, the sisters had stayed quiet, both relaxing up against the wall. And then, suddenly but faint.. Rayce heard somebody crying.

Rayce opened her eyes and turned her head over to where she heard the sound, seeing nothing but a crowd of gems. She shook her head, was she imagining things? No, no, she couldn't be. Sure her eyes were closed but she was only resting not sleeping deeply enough to dream. "Hey, Beck? Did you hea-"

 _"Please stop!"_ She heard somebody cry out again, being much more clearer this time. Rayce sprung to her feet, looking back over to the crowd of gems in front of the building they were next to. Her eyes widened as she saw in the middle of the crowd, was a small Jade being beaten by a large Amber. "Shut it, brat!" The Amber yelled, grabbing the small gem by the hair and held her up to her face. "How dare you wander away from your mentor!" She snarled, baring her large fangs at the Jade and flung her back down on the ground.

"P-please.." The Jade whimpered, "I-I didn't mean to.. I w-was.. I just wanted to go outside.." The Amber snarled again, kicking the gem in the gut. "You lie! I know what you did, you little shit. These gems say they saw you trying to sneak in during a hearing at the grand hall." She paused, kneeling down and grabbed the Jade by her cheeks, "And I believe them." 

"No!" The Jade cried out, holding onto the larger gem's arm. "Mentor Amber, p-please.. I didn't do anything wrong!.." The Amber only laughed and lifted the Jade up by her throat, the tiny gem kicking her feet wildly as the crowd cheered on. "Just be quiet now, Jade. It will all be over soon." The Amber cooed and raised her fist to continue beating the squirming gem. Rayce's heart thumped loudly as she watched the horrid sight, how the crowd laughed loudly as the helpless gem continued to cry out in pain, her small face a bloody, green mess.

"They're.. they're doing nothing.." Rayce said in a low growl, feeling her hands forming into tight fists. She suddenly felt something deep in her chest explode, the same feeling she had gotten when she watched Jasper beating on Mala but this was much, much stronger.

"Stop it.." Rayce said quietly, taking a step towards the crowds, completely ignoring when Beck tried to grab her back.

 

The Amber slammed the Jade down again and again, finally resting the bleeding body up against her knee.

 

"Stop.." Rayce snarled, her wings spreading and her eye twitched.

 

"This will be the greatest lesson I have ever taught you, apprentice!" The Amber laughed, grabbing the Jade's arm where her gem was located and bent it backwards, the bone making a loud popping sound. "N-no!!.." The Jade shouted through her sobs, blood spurting out from her mouth and sprinkled the floor. "Say your prayers to the diamonds!" The Amber yelled and got ready to bend it more when a spike of frozen water shot past her head.

 _"I SAID STOP!!"_ Rayce shouted as she crashed down on the Amber, hitting her hard across the face like she had done with Jasper. The Amber fell back on impact, letting go of Jade, who was quickly dragged out from the fighting circle by Beck. "Urgh... what the hell is this?!" The Amber hissed, holding her bloody nose. She turned around to look at Rayce, her eyes burning with anger like two small firepits. 

Rayce was still breathing heavily, her fists still clenched tightly, one dripping with the fresh orange blood from Amber. The brute got herself up quickly, taking a few steps over to Rayce. "The hell are you supposed to be?.." The Amber chuckled, looking at Rayce up and down. Rayce snarled, "The hell are YOU supposed to be?! A mentor beating on a apprentice like that.. it's sick!"

The Amber snarled back at her, "How dare you speak to me like that, you off-colored freak!" The gem on her wrist glowed as she summoned her Kopis, the blade shining bright as the sun reflected off from it. "I shall teach you a lesson as well!!" She charged forward, swinging the sword wildly at Rayce. The lapis was up in the air again when the Amber got closer, using her water powers to form more ice spikes and bring them down upon the brute, one getting stuck deep in her back.

Amber yelled at the sharp pain from the spike, reaching an arm up her back and pulled it out. She snarled loudly and jumped up for Rayce, grabbing ahold of her foot and brought her down. The larger gem's eyes burning with hatred . "You dirty half breed... " She growled, pulling Rayce closer to her. I"LL SHATTER YOU!" The brute grab ahold of Rayce's head, digging her claws deep into the soft, blue flesh. Rayce winced in pain as the Amber began to tug on her skin, trickles of gold blood beginning to sweep through the cuts. The freckled lapis narrowed her eyes, using a free hand to move Amber's hand closer to her mouth and bit down hard. "ARGH!" The Amber roared, only digging her claws deeper and deeper into Rayce's face. Getting back on her feet, the Amber summoned her weapon once more and raised it up high, still holding onto the laps' face. Rayce shut her eyes when Amber brought the weapon down, preparing for the immense pain that would soon be given to her but nothing happened.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw that Amber had let go of her face. The large gem now laying on her side, writhing in pain as she clutched her left eye which had been struck by Beck's Flail. One of the three spiked balls bouncing back over to Beck after striking the Amber, leaving little marks of blood along the ground. Beck flexed her shoulder, "There's two of us, y'know?" Amber hissed, "I don't want to fight you.. I just want that little shit!" She spat and turned around to charge back at Rayce, only to be caught by Beck's Flail, the chains wrapping itself tightly onto her leg and pulled her down, the spiked ball hitting her on the crotch. 

Beck grabbed onto the chain and began reeling in the larger gem, grunting slightly with each pull. When the Amber got close enough, Beck put foot onto the squirming gems shoulder and kept her in place. She reached down for the brute's weapon that lied on the ground nearby and picked it up, "Say your prayers." Beck said bluntly, repeating her words from earlier and brought the Kopis down. Amber had shut her eyes just as Rayce had done, waiting for the pain but again, was meet with nothing. 

The large gem opened her eye, Beck still hovering over her but now with an empty hand. "No, Beck!" Rayce shouted as she picked herself up, she had thrown a small ice block at her sister, smacking the Kopi out of her hand just before the sharp weapon could reach the gem below. "Don't kill her.. please.. there's no use in killing anyone." Beck frowned, "But she hurt you, Rayce! And Jade, she-" "I know, Beck, I know.. but still." Rayce said calmly, taking Beck's hand. "Let her go."

Beck sighed, giving the Amber one last glare before unwrapping the chain round her leg. Amber sat there, shaking slightly. The crowd was silent, exchanging glances at each other and the siblings. Rayce walked over to Amber and reached her hand out, Amber looked up at her, "Why are you sparing me?.." She asked in a ragged voice. "Because there is no point in shattering you." Rayce said with a smile and grabbed the shaking hand, "I want to at least give you another chance.." 

Amber's mouth hung open slightly, tears welling up in her good eye as she looked over to Jade, who sat just behind Beck near the crowd. The large gem hung her head low, still silent as Rayce helped her up. 

Just as Amber opened her mouth to speak, the crowd suddenly began to steer, "The guards are coming!" An Emerald shouted as they all rushed away. "Rayce!" Beck called out, taking her sister by the arm, "We need to go!" Rayce followed after her, looking back at the Amber once more before they disappeared into the dark alley.'

** __________________________________________________ **

The siblings finally made it back to the dwelling, both running inside and locked the door behind them. They panted hard as they both fell onto their mats, Rex and Mala happening to be there at the same time. Mala raised an eyebrow, "Um.. you guys ok there? You look like you were running from the guards." She purred, making Rex grin slightly at the joke.

"But seriously, where have you guys been all day?" Mala asked, crossing her arms as she waited for an answer. Rayce and Beck looked at eachother for a moment and they both smiled. 

"We saw about a gem."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now with illustrations!!///


End file.
